


Smooch

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a chemist messes with an engineer using machines and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooch

Smooch. GoGo twisted the knob a smidge too hard. The mechanic sighed. “Honey, I said stop.”

Smooch. GoGo slammed her tools back down on the table. “Damn it, Honey, I am trying to work here!” She glared up at the grinning, beaming face of her girlfriend.

Smooch. GoGo thrashed at the air where Honey once was. “Down, Honey, down!” She yelled.

Whirrr… the platform Honey Lemon stood on rose higher. The chemist dug a pink tiny pink ball out of her pocket. She kissed it, leaned over the edge, and let gravity do its thing.

Splat. “UGHH!” GoGo wiped the pink gunk off her face.

Whirrr… the platform Honey Lemon stood on came back down to the ground. The chemist leaned her elbows on the edge. “Now will you use the platform?”

“No.”

Smooch.


End file.
